Podlight
|pastaffie = None |namest = Kit: Warrior: |namesl = Podkit Podlight |familyl = Duskfur Curlfeather |familyt = Mother: Sister: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Mistystar's Omen, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks = None }} Podlight is a sturdy gray-and-white tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky :Podlight takes refuge in ThunderClan's territory alongside the rest of his Clanmates when the Kin drive them out of RiverClan territory. When Violetpaw makes her way there in order to get the Clans' help, she spots Dewnose, Podlight, and Beetlewhisker on a patrol. She waits as the three bound up to her, and Podlight is suspicious of her intentions. He asks why they should believe her when she explains she's come for help, and to see Twigpaw, saying they didn't know if she wasn't a part of a rogue attack. Dewnose gives him a shove, asking if Darktail would really send an apprentice. :Violetpaw assures them she is there on her own, telling them they could get the others to escort her if they had to. Podlight gives a curt nod at that, seemingly satisfied. The patrol agrees to take her after she tells them the RiverClan prisoners are part of the reason she's there, Dewnose mewing they had better bring her to Bramblestar. Podlight cuts in sharply, adding Mistystar's name to his statement. They escort her to ThunderClan's camp, the two RiverClan cats flanking Violetpaw on either side. Darkest Night :Podlight appears in a patrol with Mistystar, and the cats enter camp in the middle of an argument. Podlight stops and stares, before silence drops over the camp. In the Novellas Mistystar's Omen :When Leopardstar is brought into the camp after her fall, Duskfur is in the clearing with her kits, Podkit and Curlkit. Podkit looks at Leopardstar and asks his mother if she's dead. Duskfur tells him that she's not dead, she's just very tired. He is mentioned, though not by name, by his mother, when Mistyfoot announces that RiverClan's elderly leader, Leopardstar, had died during the night of an illness that Mothwing and Willowshine could not treat. Duskfur draws her kits closer to her and says she had hoped that Leopardstar would live to make her kits apprentices. :Later, when Mistyfoot returns to the camp after Dapplenose and Pouncetail show her where they think will be an excellent spot to bury the deceased leader, Grasspelt's hunting patrol had returned with two minnows, and Duskfur tells Mistyfoot to have them, because her kits, mentioned again not by name, can eat later. He is again namelessly mentioned when Mallownose's patrol returns with only tiny minnows, and Mistystar asks if that was all they had, because that would not be able to feed Curlkit, Podkit, and Duskfur let alone the whole Clan. :Although Podkit is not mentioned by name, Duskfur asks Mistystar if she can take her kits to bed after moonhigh on the night of Leopardstar's vigil. :Later, Podkit plays in the clearing after Mistystar returns from her leadership ceremony. He calls to Mistystar when he sees her, telling her to watch him as he sinks his claws into a twig and begins dragging it toward the nursery. He tells her that he's caught a giant fish to feed to the whole Clan. Mistystar congratulates him on his brilliant catch, and tells him to make sure the fish doesn't eat him first. Podkit replies that he knows it won't, and that he killed it with one paw. Duskfur walks out of the nursery and tells Podkit that she hopes he wasn't been bothering Mistystar. Mistystar assures her that he isn't bothering her, and adds that if he can catch a fish that size already then she would be glad to make him a warrior right away. Podkit looks around, his eyes wide, asking her if she really means it. His sister, Curlkit, walks out of the nursery at that moment and tells him not to be so minnow-brained. Duskfur scolds her for being rude. Podkit adds that Curlkit had started it and starts to shred his twig with his claws. :After Mistystar and her patrol return from RiverClan's first patrol in the territory in the opposite direction from the lake beyond their territory, Podkit is seen eating one of the baby mice they brought back, exclaiming that mice are almost as yummy as trout. Trivia Interesting Facts *Voletooth could be his father.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Duskfur: Sister: :Curlfeather: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Podlightru:Стручишникfr:Podlight Category:Males Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Minor characters